All is Fair in Love and War
by StormyWriter55
Summary: After saving the life of Clarke and the new Commander Aden, Octavia finds herself falling for the Commanders younger sister. All is fair in love and war.
1. The Assassination

The snow poured out of the clouds as I rode for Polis on my horse, Bartok. A few more minutes, that's all I have to save them. Just a couple more minutes and I can save them all.

Little did Clarke and Aden know that there was an assassin in the tower, aiming for them both. The snow whipped my already frozen cheeks as I pushed Bartok faster, his steamed breath on the winter air.

The rhythmic thumps of his hooves are the only thing reaching my ears as I lean forward on him. The green of the pine trees are nothing but blurs anymore until I finally reach the opening from the forest, revealing Polis.

When I reach the gates I don't bother stopping for the guards or slowing down through the town as I rush straight towards the doors, bursting through them and jumping off Bartok at the same time.

"Octavia what the-" I didn't stay long enough for Abby to yell at my urgency and ran straight to the elevator. The two workers pushing the box lifter were waiting for more people to enter.

"If you want the Commander to live then you need to get me up there now!" At first they were startled by my loud voice then they looked at the seriousness of the situation and did as they were told.

Just as the doors slid closed Abby jumped in, looking very worried. And she should be.

"Octavia what's wrong?" She asked immediately.

"Clarke and the Commander are in fatal danger. I have reliable information that an assassin is in the building ready to kill them," I answered as I pulled out my sword. My stomach felt like I left it on the first floor and I was already sweating.

"How did you come of this information? Are you sure?"

"I am absolutely sure, a great man died getting this message to me…" I thought back to how Alec rode to me on his horse, three arrows sticking out of him as his dying last words was something of an assassin, Polis, Commmander, and Clarke. As soon as I heard that I rode from Azgeda all the way to Polis in two days flat, hardly any breaks.

"Then we have to warn the guards, they can help flush him out and we can catch-"

"No, I know where he went and I am going after him - _alone_ ," I added as an afterthought.

"This is my daughter we're talking about," by now we were near the top and I could feel the sweat on my palms.

"Abby I know but please just trust me, I will handle this. I have a pretty good idea to where he is," I reassured her. The only place he could get to the Commander and Clarke at the same time was the throne room, where they currently were discussing with the ambassadors about the 13 clans.

"Octavia no, I can't just sit by when my daughter is in danger, I won't," she grabbed my arm and gave me a pointed look saying she wasn't taking no as an answer. Reaching into one of my boots I pulled out a rather large and deadly dagger and handed it to her.

"Just don't get killed, ok. If you die Clarke will have my head," I finished just as the elevator opened with a squeal.

The hallway was lit with torches leading to the throne room doors at the end of the hall with two guards posted outside of it. Using my training from Indra I came up with a worthy lie.

"Ai name ste Okteivia kom skaikru en yu laik released kom duty," I lied with ease. I knew they wouldn't allow me to go anywhere with my weapons. At first they looked at me like they knew I was lying but I kept a straight face and eventually stared them down enough to leave.

As soon as they left I ran down the hallway to the right with deathly silence, Abby, not so much. When I reached my destination I realized I wasn't tall enough to enter the vents.

"Abby," I put away my sword and whispered so quietly even I could barely hear. "I need you to lift me up, hurry."

"Octavia-"

"Now is not the time to argue with me, if you want Clarke safe, do it."

She didn't need to be told twice as she cupped her hands and got ready. I backed up and prepared myself to jump into the open hole in the top of the wall, no bigger than the crawling hole I hid in on the Ark.

"Octavia, please save Clarke," she pleaded right before I was about to go.

"I will, Abby. Just in case I'm not back in a couple minutes go in and warn them." And then I ran and jumped into the hole with ease. My slim but muscular body fit easily with room to spare in the crawl hole.

Cobwebs were already pulled from their original form telling me I am not the first one in these tunnels recently. I started crawling fast but quietly to my destination, trying not to cough on the old and stale air.

In just about a minute I finally reached my destination, a small cave like space above the throne room made for the Commander to hide in if the fort was under siege. I stood up and didn't bother brushing off my knees and pulled out my sword.

Eyes peeled, I walked towards the center of the room, winding my way through crates and packages. Everywhere I looked there was no sign of light, just blackness and cobwebs. The balanced weight of my sword made it easy for me to hold up for the small amount of time it took me to get to the center.

And there he sat. The assassin, just as I expected, crouching on the edge of the open trap door in the ceiling, ready to jump down and strike the Commander. Clarke would most likely be next.

I crept up to him, careful not to make a single sound, sword in my hand ready to strike. By the way he was crouching I could tell he was ready to jump the 15 foot drop onto the Commander and strike him down quickly, not expecting.

Ten feet away. The only sound in the room was my heart beating and the voices of the meeting going on below us.

Six feet. I readjusted my grip on the sword, preparing myself for the kill.

Two feet away.

It happened so quick, I had no time to even stop the blow that crashed into my face. An elbow, I'm pretty sure was the cause of the now gushing blood pouring from my temple. I almost fell from surprise but my training with Indra mastered my balance and I recovered quickly.

Hearing the blade rather than seeing it, I brought my own sword up to deflect his and as metal crashed on metal I finally gained back my senses.

Even though my head was pounding from the first blow, I kept fighting against his skilled swordsmanship and eventually gained the upper hand and tripped him to the ground.

Falling, his sword went crashing to the other side of the room so he reached into his boots and brought out two daggers, just like the one I gave Abby. Knowing there was indeed a threat, I did the only thing I knew would help. And since stealth wasn't an option anymore, I did the only thing I knew would let them know there was a threat above them.

"Assassin!" I yelled, not caring if people thought I was crazy, just needing them to know there was danger above them so they were ready. The assassin gave me a hated look.

"You're going to die for that now," he screeched at me before lunging for my legs. I took the chance to stab him in the shoulder as we went crashing through the trapdoor, me on the bottom.

It was almost as if time slowed down as we fell the 15 feet. The assassin held both my legs together in a bear hug as my sword stuck out of his back, me letting go of it to grab my head trying to protect it from the crash. Then I waited. Waited for the fall and the pain. And it came.

All that I could feel was pain. All I could see was black. All I could do was try my hardest not to move. Voices filled the room. More pain. Trying to fight the blackness and open my eyes but it's too strong and soon enough, I give in to it.

-8-

The next time I wake I'm once again surrounded by darkness. At least I'm alive, though. The last thing that comes to mind was handing Abby a dagger and going after the assassin...then nothing.

I lay on something soft, just enjoying the silence and comfort of no pain until I notice something in my hand.

Slowly I fight the urge to sleep again and open my eyes. Not expecting the brightness, I quickly close them and open them again rapidly until they adjust to the newfound brightness.

The first thing I notice was a small throbbing pain everywhere, not as bad as when I fell but still bad. The next thing I notice is when I wake up there's Bellamy sitting next to my bed, holding my hand.

Bellamy.

I haven't seen him since Clarke saved us here at Polis against Ally. Since I killed Pike. Six months. It's been six months since Lincoln died, Clarke saved us all, I killed Pike, and moved to Azgeda.

Oh Bellamy was gonna kill me for coming back and almost dying.

I looked around my room and noted the exits and possible weapons if needed, then attempted to sit up.

Bad idea.

I let out a load groan of pain as I gently layed back down with a now forming headache. The bed I was in was sitting up a little and had many pillows under me. I haven't even slept in a bed for six months so this was like heaven. Minus the pain.

"O, hey how do you feel?" He immediately asked.

"Ugh, not so loud Bell," I whined.

"O, I'm whispering. It's ok, Abby said you have a severe concussion. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember handing Abby a dagger and going after the assassin then...nothing. It all goes black. Ugh Bell why does my leg hurt so bad…" I asked. My left leg was throbbing badly with pain and I wanted to know my injuries. "Tell me how bad it is." He hesitated at first, clearly wanting to talk about other stuff.

"You fell 15 feet from an opening into the throne room and landed on your back, and cushioning the assassin as he fell on you also. You have five broken ribs, a broken leg, a severe concussion, and two broken fingers on your right hand. You're also bruised all over and had stitches across your temple. Octavia you were out for two days."

As he was talking I took stock of all my injuries, noting especially the broken leg. A strong warrior and assassin in training can't train on a broke leg. Nor can she ride. As if reading my mind Bellamy spoke again.

"Looks like you'll be staying at Arkadia for a while as soon as I can get us out of here."

"Bellamy I don't want to go to Arkadia. Not yet." My mind instantly went to the image that's been haunting me for six months.

"O, we can't stay here. We have no idea where that assassin came from so Aden and Clarke are going back to Arkadia for awhile. Besides, I just got you back and don't think I've forgotten, we'll talk about it later. The Commander wants you to come as well."

"That's not my problem. I'll send for a rider to get Indra from-"

"No. You don't understand, ok. The assassin. You didn't kill him so we took him to the prisons and locked him up. We were gonna interrogate him, but he escaped yesterday. A partner helped him on the inside and they got away."

"Heh, so I had my ass handed to me, saved the Commander and Clarke's life, almost died, and he escaped? That's a shame, I wanted to interrogate him with tactics Indra and Alec taught me."

"This isn't a joke. He could come back for you, he's seen your face. We leave at first light for Arkadia. Get some rest, I'll be here when you wake. And, uh, the Commander wishes to speak to you. He's waiting outside for you now." With that, he kissed my forehead and left.

Why did the Commander want to see me?

Sure I saved his life but Commanders weren't usually known for showing their gratitude towards an injured warrior. To them, casualties are an everyday thing.

My thoughts were left behind as the door creaked opened and in came the red headed young Commander. I attempted to sit up but he stopped me by holding out his hand.

"Rest, Octavia kom skaikru." I eased back down, grateful for not having to sit up. I was drained of energy. "I came to see how you are faring," he said.

"So I heard, Commander. May I ask why?"

"You may speak freely. And I came to see how you were doing because anyone who would give their life for me deserves to be rewarded. What you did took great bravery, and courage. You seem fearless, and from what I've heard you are called Skai Ripper, death from above. Seems fitting, given the situation." He smiled a bit at his small joke.

"I need no reward, Heda. I would give my life if it meant peace lasts any day at the blink of an eye."

"And that is why, Octavia kom skaikru, I have a great offer for you. As you know every Heda needs a...what shall I call it. Protector? Yes I shall call it that," he started walking towards me and took a seat in the chair Bellamy was just in.

"They need to be trained, of course. Greatly trained before they can actually help me. That is why I came here, Octavia. I wish to personally train you in the art of swordsmanship. I've been practicing since I could walk, and I can teach you many things. So, what do you say, Octavia kom skaikru?"

By the end of his speech, I was left gaping in surprise at this chance I've been given.

To train with the Commander.

The Heda.

"May I answer your question with a question, Heda?"

"You may speak freely, Octavia."

"Why me?" After seeing his confused expression I elaborated. "I mean, you could be picking a Nightblood that's just come of age to start training, but you wish to spend your time training me?"

"As I said Octavia, you are brave, courageous, strong, and extremely intelligent when it comes to fighting. I wouldn't have anyone who doesn't have those characteristics. I wish to start training as soon as you're ready physically, but that doesn't mean we can't start with bookwork and lessons. I've had someone picked for that and I hope you take a liking to her. That is, if you say yes."

I just sat there for a minute, looking at my wrapped fingers and just thinking. I had no idea what to say. Sure, I wanted to train with the Heda but that would mean becoming his second. And that also means leaving Indra. I've been loyal to her since she recruited me before attacking Mount Weather, but this was the Heda.

"May I speak to my current First before I give an answer?"

"Yes but if you happen to say accept my offer, you will be riding with me. Not Skaikru. If you say yes, you will pledge your loyalty to me."

"I understand, Heda. I will obey any rules you wish to place and will be loyal to you and only you."

"Very good Octavia kom Skaikru. Until we meet again," he leaned down and we gripped hands, then he left.

His offer left my mind filled with choices and decision's to make. How will I tell Indra? Indra doesn't even know I left Azgeda. She doesn't know I'm in Polis and can't ride back. She might think I've run away.

The door was left open so when I saw the blond walk by it I took my chance.

"Clarke!" I yelled to get her attention. It worked as she stopped and walked into my room.

"Hey you're awake," she said as she approached my bed smiling. "What's wrong are you in any pain?" She questioned urgently, her smile fading.

"A little, but I'm fine. I wanted to ask you if you could do me a favor?"

"Anything, Octavia. You saved my life, I owe you forever."

"Clarke you don't owe me anything. You saved my life when Lexa tried to kill me after Ton DC. Anyways, could you send a messenger to Azgeda and send for Indra. Tell the rider the basics of what happened and have her come to Arkadia."

"Sure, Octavia. Let me just check your leg cast quick before I go." She started pulling the blankets off my leg.

I wasn't prepared for what was really there. Under the sheets sat my left leg, casted with a strong cloth up to above my knee. As she started unwrapping it the pain got worst, but I didn't say anything.

All that covered my skin was black and purple. Bruises all over.

"How long do you think until its healed?" I asked innocently.

"Well, its broken in two places so for both of them to heal, if you stay off it, then anywhere from 6-10 weeks."

When the wrap was off she threw it away and grabbed some cream.

"You'll have to change your wrap every two days and put the cream on it to help the bones," she started putting cream on it as I let out a small grunt of pain and she eased up. "Sorry, and as for your ribs, you can change that bandage once a week until they hurt no more, there's nothing else I can do for them. Next is your fingers," she finished applying the cream and wrapped my leg again. Once she finished she moved to me and help me sit up. "There's nothing to be done for them, just keep them taped like they are now and they'll be just fine."

She then proceeded to help me take my shirt off and for the first time, I noticed I was wearing clothes from the Ark. A plain gray T-shirt and some black sweatpants, not my grounder clothes.

"Clarke whose clothes are these?" She lifted my shirt above my head and started undoing the wrap on my ribs little by little, with extreme care and ease, the entire time watching her own hands work.

"Well when you fell we had to cut you clothes open and take stock of you injuries before we moved you and after we fixed you up, Raven offered to give you an extra shirt and sweatpants she had," by time she finished my ribs were wrapped up again and she moved to my fingers. "Anyways, since we are going to Arkadia I figured I'd just take out your stitches in a couple weeks."

"Ok but when do you think I can start physical training?"

"Not for awhile," she answered almost immediately, clearly expecting the question. "You should get some rest for tomorrow, its gonna be an uncomfortable experience for you on a horse."

And it was. After Clarke left I fell instantly asleep and woke to Bellamy shaking me and calling my name. Since we didn't have any crutches in Polis he carried me outside in the cold winter air wrapped in a blanket to the stables.

When we got there he put me on the horse first then jumped up behind me. I tried telling him that I can ride on my own but Clarke saw my protesting and gave me doctors order, no riding alone.

As we rode into the afternoon, only stopping to switch horses, the snow started coming down. Bellamy and I rode with Clarke on one side of us and Abby the other, Raven riding silently behind us with Kane, and the Commander and a small escort in front of us.

By time night fell, since Arkadia wasn't that far away from Polis, we were at the gates after a very uneventful and unpleasant day. We all rode to the stables together as Aden told his escort to return home, minus two people.

One I noticed was a man around my age dressed in complete grounder garb. He had a muscular build, short sandy brown hair with curls, and a bow and quiver slung on his back. I noticed throughout the entire ride he was always scanning the trees and riding further ahead of the group, looking for threats. I also noticed he had small deadly throwing knives placed all around his body in easy reach positions.

The second was a young girl no older than me with jet black hair, perfectly straight. Small freckles decorated her face and she wore plain grounder garb as well, though slightly more dressy. I saw she was always riding next to Aden and had no weapons other than a small, more decorative than deadly, dagger. Her horse was also jet black.

As we all walked into the HQ of the ship, me unfortunately being carried, we were gazed at by the Arkadians as a threat. Even as outsiders I would think by their judgmental looks.

Aden and his two friends walked behind Clarke, Bellamy, Kane, Raven and I as we made it to the bunks.

"It's not much Commander, but this room is all we have. It fits five people, of your choosing if you evenwantpeople, who stays," says a young man who seems scared at talking to the Commander.

"Thank you, we will fit this room to your specifications accordingly. Roman, my eldest cousin," he says pointing to the mysterious man he kept with him,"will be staying. Along with my sister, Eretria."

If my jaw dropped a little at this I kept it well hidden at the mention of it. He had a sister, avery prettysister, whom I think we are all surprised he chose to come to Arkadia.

"I would also like Clarke to stay, as we have lots of work to do as to peace, and also because she invited us here. As for my last selection..." he said almost unsure,"Octavia."

My head snapped up at the mention of my name. Was he asking me to stay?

"Would you like to join us?"


	2. Moving In

The Commander just asked me to stay. How could I say no? You really can't. That's how half an hour later I was unpacking my grounder clothes, which wasn't much, and weapons into a chest at the foot of my bed. The housing quarters we are staying in consisted of five beds, three rooms, two bathrooms, one relaxing room and a small kitchen.

Clarke and I decided to bunk together in a room near the front door while Aden, surprisingly, stayed with his eldest cousin Roman and Eretria had her own room. Aden also suggested that his sister take the most secure room in the back of the quarters that had no windows and a sturdy door on it. That way, if an intruder did break in they would have to get through Clarke, Roman and I to get to the Commander or his sister.

As I put my things into the chest I decided to leave out my throwing knife on my dresser and a hunting knife under my pillow. My sword was slung across the headrest of my bed. I took in my and Clarke's new room. Clarke was unpacking her stuff as well into a chest at her bed. The doorway to our room was facing the door leading to the hallway of the Arc. We had no door or windows and the entire room was made out of metal. Our beds were simple enough, white sheets one pillow and a wooden headrest. The rest of the room consisted of two desks and chairs and a closet that I had no use for. The Commander's room was the same as ours.

Eretrias room, however, was made better. She had a full size closet and king size bed littered with pillows and silky bedsheets. She had a cushioned couch and coffee table right next to a bookshelf. Her bedroom was right next to one of the bathrooms which the Commander and her decided that they would share. Another shocker. The Commander, his sister, and Roman all sharing the bathroom.

Clarke and I could walk out of our doorless bedroom and come into the relaxing area, which just consisted of two couches and a armchair with a metal table in the middle. The table was filled with papers and books that the Commander brought with him. It could be my bookwork. Clarke and my's bathroom was next to the main door which wasn't a problem.

I snapped out of my mapping of our room as Clarke's chest slammed shut and echoed a little in the small living quarters. She just finished unpacking. I was done almost as soon as I started.

I grabbed my crutches and threw them against the wall next to my bed and hopped in. I haven't slept in a real or comfy bed in six months. My still wet hair from taking a quick bath quickly became cold and I pulled my sheets to my body trying to get more warmth.

"Octavia the Commander wants you up early to join us for breakfast, if you wish," Clarke spoke to me. "I think he has really taken a liking to you ever since you saved his life. But you know it wasn't just our lives you saved, right?" My head snapped up at this revelation. As far as I know I only saved Clarke and Aden. Clarke must have saw my puzzled look as she explained, "You saved Eretria too, she was right next to Aden. Actually, she was closer to the Assassins landing zone than me or him was. So I really think he is grateful you found the Assassin." I nodded my head in thought.

"Wake me up when you get up, please. Did you send the rider for Indra?"

"Yea I sent a close friend, his name is Leopold. He is more than up to the task as currently he should be on his way back. So Indra has already gotten your message, it's up to her when she makes it isn't she on an undercover mission? Weren't both of you on an undercover mission before you came back?"

"Yea, it wasn't really undercover work though. We were finding names of spies in Polis and placing spies in Azgeda," my mind returned to Alec and his last moments before dying. He was our most reliable spy in Azgeda and died getting these secrets to Polis. Because of him I was able to save the Commander and Eretria.

"Ok, well goodnight Octavia. I will wake you up when I get up for breakfast, try and get some rest because tomorrow you and I have some physical training to do on your leg."

Oh fun.

When Clarke woke me up it felt as if I'd just fallen asleep. She was still in her pajamas and I gave her privacy to change. I had nothing to do anyways because I couldn't change on my own. I did however, get the easiest fitting grounder clothing I could find and set it on the bed. When Clarke was done changing she came to help me, which was now a regular thing.

"How do you feel this morning Octavia?" She asked as she helped me undress.

"Still sore but it'll feel better when I do some physical therapy with you." One arm out of the sleeve, another one to go. "Besides, it's not like you've let me move a whole lot."

"Yea well seeing as you almost died four days ago I am not takinganychances on your recovery."

"Neither am I. As soon as I'm better I have training to do." That earned an unapproving look from Clarke.

"Not until I say you can, you don't." When we finally got my top half changed I lay on my bed so she could help with the bottom, not in the mood for arguing with .

"Did Aden tell you he'd be training me? That is if Indra will let me go. I think I'm gonna do it." Clarke continued to work around my leg cast and talk at the same time.

"He did. Did he tellyou why he's training you specifically?" No he didn't. I gave her a look telling her to continue. "Your going to be Eretria's personal guard if you accept. I heard she's had a lot of attempts on her life and many kidnap attempts. If you do accept I don't want to be seeing you every week, so try and be careful." She held a hand out to help me up when we were done changing.

Talking done, I grabbed my crutches and made my way to the living room to wait for the rest of the group with Clarke. When they finally came, Eretria walked ahead with the two talkative boys following behind. Today she wore simple grounder garb with her hair down and she still looked beautiful. She came and stood next to me and Clarke.

She looked to me and smiled before sticking her hand out for me to shake. "Hello, I know we haven't met yet formally but my names Eretria." I grabbed her silk smooth hand while struggling to hold the crutch as the same time.

"Nice to meet you Eretria, I'm Octavia."

"I know your name. I just wanted to say thank you. I was gonna talk to you yesterday but Aden wouldn't let me out of his sight. I'm his older sister and he treats me like a baby."

"That's because in the last year you've almost been kidnapped four times, shot at twice, killedonceand don't even make me mention the guy who beat you," Aden said picking up on our conversation. "Kendra died not to long ago when she took an arrow for you at that ceremony. That's why Octavia here, if she agrees will train with me and if she wants, be your guard."

"As soon as Indra gets here I will ask. She should be here soon, today even," I said.

"Roman is my second and it would be great for Eretria to have a new guard. I will talk to her as well when she gets here, try and convince her to give you over."

"Well," Eretria started," I would like to get some breakfast before it's too late, so can we get going Aden?"

"Lead the way, Roman." Seeming to know what to do, Roman peeked out the hall and deemed it fine as he started walking to the cafeteria. Clarke and Aden followed behind Roman as I struggled to keep up. Eretria saw this and dropped behind with me.

"So Octavia, tell me about yourself. I mean, if you do accept the offer of being my guard, then I would like to know anything and everything about you." Her request caught me a little off guard but she was right. If I did accept the offer, which I think I will, I woulddefinitelylike to know about this pretty women beside me.

"Well there's a lot to know. Where do I start?"

"Tell me about yourself, that's always pretty easy."

"Hmm. Ok well I was born is space but wasn't suppose to be. On the Arc you were only allowed to have one child, and my mother had already given birth to my older brother, Bellamy."

"Oh was he the one riding with you yesterday?"

"The one and only. Unfortunately. He wouldn't let me ride alone so we just both took my horse."

"Yea, Aden doesn't even let me wander twenty feet from him without sending an army with me. Last month, I stole his horse and took it to the blacksmiths to have purple horseshoes fitted for him!"

"Oh I'm sure he was happy about that," I laughed with her. As we entered the cafeteria with many familiar people from the Arc Eretria took my crutches and set them down for me. Clarke, Aden and Roman went to get food. "Thanks," I said looking into her green eyes.

"No problem. So do you just go and get food here?"

"Pretty much. Follow me and I'll show you," I started to stand up as best I could but she just gently pushed me back down.

"I got it. It can't be that hard to grab two trays of food, can it?" She played cool and walked up to the lunch line. Ten minutes later she came back with two trays of warm food followed by Aden, Clarke and Roman.

Just as we were about to eat, a familiar voice spoke from behind me.

"I'm glad to see you Octavia, it's good you didn't die and I didn't waste all that training on you," Indra spoke.


	3. The Ceremony

Just as I was about to take a bite of the mush they call food, Indra's voice reached me.

"Hello, Octavia." I dropped my spoon and turned around to see her, dressed fully in her regular grounder garb. I saw her eyes scan my body and stop on my leg, the frown obvious on her face.

"Indra," I gave her a nod and was about to stand to properly salute her but she just waved me off, so I sat back down next to Eretria.

"I got here as soon as the messenger told me what had happened. Are you alright?" I nodded my head, not exactly in the talking mood about my near death situation. I never told anyone, but the nightmares have started. Last night I woke in a cold sweat panting, it's a good thing Clarke is a heavy sleeper. "Well that's good to know. So I hear that you saved the Commander?" She turned to look to Aden before putting her fist to her heart and bowing.

"No need for that Indra. If it weren't for you training this fine warrior, I or my sister would've been dead by now. So I wish to thank you, and may I have a word with you in private?" He stood from the table and led Indra away to another hallway for privacy.

Eretria turned to me, "I hope she says yes. I mean, to you training under Aden. It would mean a lot to him to know that he was training such a capable young warrior to protect me." She paused and took a bite of her food and cringed. I laughed.

"You'll get used to the taste; eventually it becomes tasteless so it won't matter anyways." I took a bite of mine and swallowed without cringing. She looked to me in shock.

"How can you eat this, oh what do you even call it, this slop."

"I like to call it mush so it sounds at least a little less gross than slop, but yea that's pretty much what it is. We have many people to feed here at Arkadia, so the cooks just throw whatever we have large quantities of into a pot and warm it up for us all to eat." I noticed she stopped eating and pushed her bowl away.

"I do not think I will survive here for very long," I laughed again at that, knowing she was right. Eventually even the best of us get used to the mush. I looked into her dazzling green eyes and her long silky black hair, it had two braids on the back of it that went down and tied together.

"I like your hair, Eretria. Who did it?" I asked trying to take her mind off the mush as she began to eat it again.

"Well I've not had any girlfriends growing up being the Commanders sister except Kendra, so it was just me in my rooms most the days, Aden being to paranoid to let me out, learning and doing my hair. I even give Aden his hair cuts whenever he needs them." I nodded my head at that. It was kind of like me under the floors of the Ark.

"Ha, your stories almost like mine. Being the second child on the Ark, I had to hide under the floors my whole life growing up whenever someone would come to inspect." My tray was empty and so was Eretria's. "Here I can take our trays back up," I extended my hand for her tray but she just playfully swat it away, grabbing mine instead.

"I'm not lazy, Octavia. I can take ours up," she walked away and I found my eyes on a particular part of her lower back as she made her way towards the trash can. I looked to the table Clarke and Roman moved to and saw their food practically untouched and papers across the table. Then I turned back to the hall that Aden and Indra disappeared to and saw Aden and Indra talking very calmly about the matter before coming back towards our table. Eretria, Indra and Aden all sat around me at the same time before Indra turned to me.

"I guess I trained you too good if the Commander wants my Second for his sister." She pulled out her knife and pulled the top of my shirt down, exposing where she cut me the first time of releasing me from my duty before I felt the blade do it again. "Octavia gon Skai crew, ai release yu kom duty." I didn't flinch when the blade cut my skin, but out of the corner of my eye I could see Eretria make a face. I almost smiled at how easily she could be unnerved if the situation weren't so serious.

"Thank you, Indra," Aden smiled as he stood and made his way over to me.

"It was my honor and pleasure to give you my Second, Heda." Indra stood and saluted before turning to me, "I will be staying here for a little while, Octavia. If you find some time, come see me and we can talk." I nodded to her and she turned and walked away. I looked to Aden.

"Octavia, later today you, me, Eretria, Roman and Clarke if she wishes will travel to a lake to have you properly titled as Eretria's new guard and Second. Tomorrow, we will start training. I was thinking about having Roman teach you in the art of stealth and observation to begin with, as for physical training I noticed you don't have a bow. Two days from now we will go to the Blacksmiths to have a bow specially crafted for you and will begin archery lessons. We will continue this cycle until you're healed, then begin the physical training."

"With all due respect Commander," Clarke and Roman were coming our way, "I would like to be the one to determine if she's ready or not?"

"Yes Clarke, I trust you as Lexa did. You may clear her when you feel she is ok again." He nodded his head before turning to Roman. "Are you up for a hunt, dear cousin? It seems the kitchen could use someactualfood in here, what say you?"

"Oh Aden, you know I'm always up for a good hunt. I will get the horses ready if you grab our weapons?" Aden nodded his head and Roman left.

"Octavia, I already trust you with my life," I was surprised at his words but didn't show it. Would you and Eretria stay in our living quarters though, while Roman and I are out?"

"Of course, Commander."

Aden nodded before turning to leave. Clarke was still eating so Eretria and I waited for her until she finished before making our way back to our living quarters, Clarke having to go somewhere to help her mother. Eretria took my crutches and put them to the side again, me whispering my thanks to her as we sat in the living room facing each other.

"So Octavia, why don't you tell me about how you got to earth? I heard of the small war that Anya, one of our older Commanders, tried to hold on your people. What happened there? I've heard rumors of a burning star killing our people."

I knew she was talking about when Raven got the spaceship to take off in the air for a small amount of time, killing the majority of their warriors. I wasn't there to actually see it, but I heard Bellamy tell me. God that seemed like ages ago, that was when I was with Lincoln.

Unknowingly, my hand reached my leg where I was shot with the arrow that night, Lincoln taking me away from the battle.

I must've been quiet for too long as Eretria sensed my distance to the topic and quickly said, "I'm sorry. That wasn't appropriate for me to ask of you to relive that."

"No, it's ok. It's just that I wasn't actually there when the Dropship took to the air. My old boyfriend, Lincoln, he was a grounder," this seemed to catch Eretria's interest as she peeked up a little, "I was shot with an arrow so my brother Bellamy asked Lincoln to take me away from the battle, and he did. We later found out that the arrow had poison in it and he carried me all the way to his village where he was willing to die for an antidote, he almost did if I didn't take their only Healer hostage and free him. It just got crazy from there but that's also where I met Indra."

Eretria stayed quiet for a minute before speaking. "I'm sorry for bringing up a sore subject. This Lincoln guy, he meant a lot to you?" I nodded my head. "I'm sorry for your loss. How did he die?"

"Ha," I actually laughed at the memory of killing Pike. "This crazy guy that hated Grounders held a bunch of sick grounders hostage. Lincoln and I, we were at the door to escape, to freedom. But he stayed behind to protect his people and got a bullet for his trouble." My thumbs were playing with each other as she listened.

"Kendra," my head shot up at the mention of her old guard, "she almost died numerous times protecting me. Arrows, swords, cuts, none of those bothered her. She would die in a heartbeat if it meant saving me, and she did. But she wasn't just my guard," our eyes met before she quickly looked back to the ground. "We were lovers. I even took an arrow for her once." Eretria laughed a little before lifting her shirt up just enough so I could see the arrow scar to the left of her belly-button. "Aden never let that go. He almost fired Kendra but I convinced him to let her stay, telling him it wasn't her fault. A few months ago, we were ambushed, Kendra and I in the forest. Azgeda thought they could take me, but Kendra wouldn't allow it. They already killed my small escort and Kendra fought them off enough to allow me to escape that day. I still haven't forgiven myself for leaving her."

"Hey," I called to her. When she eventually met my eyes, I continued, "Kendra died a hero. She gave her life for yours, if you were captured, how many more people would've died fighting to get you back? I think Kendra was a hero for that, and so would many others." Her green eyes bore into mine. The moment between us gone, I abruptly stood and reached for my crutches before making my way back to my quarters. Before I entered though, I looked back to see Eretria still sitting there, before she looked to me.

"Goodnight, Eretria." I went to bed, not waiting for Clarke or anyone to get back, knowing I had a long day ahead of me. As I lay in bed, I thought back to how I was supposed to have physical therapy with Clarke but that never happened.

When I woke up I noticed that Clarke was still sleeping. Looks like I'll be getting ready on my own today. I stood up, got dressed and hobbled out to the living room where a wide awake Roman sat, waiting for me. Candles were lit all around the room, the sun not even up yet as the shadows danced around the walls and books lying on the table.

"Are you ready for some bookwork, Octavia?" Roman's deep voice bounced around. He talked in a hushed voice as to not wake anyone else up as I made my way to sit across from him at the table.

That's how it was all morning until the sun came up and we finally finished. Just as I thought we were about to take a break, Roman took me outside where dark clouds loomed over Arkadia and into the forest. Knowing this place like the back of my hand, I knew we were heading to a lake where we would probably meet Eretria and Aden. I saw Clarke leave to go help Bellamy and Monty on a small mission.

When the forest opened up to reveal the lake, I already saw Eretria and Aden standing in it wearing white ceremonial clothing. I stopped and took my leg cast off and left the crutches on land before slowly, with Romans help, making my way towards them. The cold morning water was up to my hips when we finally reached them.

"Octavia gon Skai crew, do yu swear kom serve en protect Eretria gon Trikru down kom your dying breath?" Aden spoke to me in Trikru language.

"Ai do," I promised.

"En kom gonplei gon her taim yu no longer can?"

"Ai do."

"Den ai declare yu the new protector gon ai sis, Eretria gon Trikru." Aden and Eretria each grabbed one of my hands and I let myself be taken under into the water with both of them, coming out as the official new protector of Eretria. When I emerged with Aden and Eretria, that was the beginning of my training to be the ultimate protector.


	4. Waterfalls and Bandits

Two Months Later

His sword crashed against mine, his sliding up and I dropped my arms and slashed at his stomach. Aden easily blocked it and threw an attack at me. I easily blocked but as I went to step back he swiped at my feet, forcing me to jump but I wasn't fast enough to block his elbow crashing into my face as I landed. Blood ran out of my nose. It's been like this for a month and a half.

Every morning Aden takes Eretria and I into the woods for archery lessons. We shoot at trees with bows and throw knifes at branches. Mid morning, we do bookwork about strategy in the courtyard of Arkadia. Eretria does all of this with us, just so she knows how to defend herself. Noon, when it is the absolute hottest, we condition; running though rivers, pulling large pieces of metal, flipping tires, pull-ups on trees. After eating lunch he then works with me on my swordsmanship, like we are now. After finishing this, we have stealth lessons out in the fields. That's my favorite; it makes us practically invisible when we do what we're supposed to. Once done with stealth lessons we're done for the day and start again in the morning. We work all week except Sundays.

I took Aden's extended hand and pulled myself up. The sun was shining and we were both soaked with sweat, smelling putrid. I always hop in the river before we start stealth training so I don't smell terribly and give up my location.

"Let's call it a night, Octavia. I have a meeting with the Ambassadors of Trishana in the glowing forest tomorrow, we need to go pack and we leave at first light tomorrow. You best go help Eretria pack; she does tend to be slow at it." With that he turned and walked away. I grabbed Helios and an extra pair of clothes and headed to the river where I always bathe. As my body adjusted to the water, I swam out to the small waterfall where I wash my hair and did just that. After bathing and changing into a simple white loose tunic and leggings with my tall black boots, I combed my hair and braided it.

Just as I finished braiding my hair I heard it. Someone was in the woods, not far from me. The noise was coming from behind tall bushes that I couldn't see through so I grabbed my sword from Helios saddle and held it up, making my way towards the noise.

"Who's there?" I called into the bushes, hoping for an answer. When I pinpointed the location in the bushes where the noise was coming from I was just about to stab into when Eretria answered me.

"I sure do hope you don't plan on stabbing the person you're supposed to be guarding, Octavia." She emerged from the bushes with a towel and soap as she made her way towards the rock I always put my stuff on and started undressing. I turned around and put my sword in its sheath on Helios before hopping on.

"I would turn my blade upon myself before doing that, Eretria." I could hear her in the water so I turned back around. We're both girls anyways. Her grounder grab was laying on the rock along with the soap she brought.

"I was only kidding, Octavia. You know, you can take a joke once in awhile." I couldn't see her as she disappeared under the waterfall and out of sight.

"You forgot your soap!" I hollered to her as I hopped off Helios and made my way to pick it up.

"Oh darn! Could you ever bring it to me?" I sighed and picked up her soap before walking over to where the river led under the waterfall. Vines hung over the entrance as I pushed them out of the way, feeling a bit chilly as the sun didn't reach under here. Droplets of mist hit me and the only sound I could hear was the waterfall, but I couldn't see Eretria.

"Eretria, this isn't funny, come on out." I looked around and my heart started to race at the thought of losing her. "Eretria come on, stop messing around!" My eyes scanned the waters I've been in a thousand times. I was just about to jump in to find her when something wet grabbed me from behind and suddenly I was crashing into the waters again.

When I finally submerged I found Eretria's green eyes digging into mine, giggling like a two year old.

"Eretria!" I scolded, before I myself burst out laughing. "I dropped your soap, just so you know." This just made her laugh harder.

"Well we better find it," she wasn't even a foot away from me; I could feel the water she was treading, neither of us being able to touch. "Tell you what Octavia, if you can find it before I can, I'll stay out here with you until your clothes dry, even start you a fire. But if I find it, you have to ride home wet." She baited playfully. I wanted to win so we could spend more time together so instead of saying anything, I pushed her away, took a deep breath, and dove towards where I could've swore I dropped the soap. After a few tries, I came up with the soap in my hands, victorious. When I opened my eyes they were met with the sight of Eretria, panting from the efforts of finding the soap before me, only inches apart.

"I think this means I win," I breathed out between gasps for breath. Our foreheads met, and there's nothing I wanted to do more than kiss her, but instead I pulled away and swam to shore, dragging myself out with effort. My boots were drenched along with all my other clothes as I walked back to Helios and unsaddled him, knowing we were gonna be here for awhile waiting for my clothes to dry.

Half an hour later we were sitting by the fire, me in nothing but my under garments and a blanket, and Eretria in her clothes next to me sitting on a log together.

"Just you wait, Eretria. Tomorrow if someone shoots at you, I'm not taking an arrow just so you can keep teasing me daily," she just scooted closer to me, leaving her hand out in case I wanted to hold it. I didn't know what was going on between us but I didn't want to ruin it by kissing her or holding her. My job is to protect her, not seduce her. Even with how beautiful she is, I can't get distracted.

"And in what ways am I teasing you, Octavia?" She just gave me a smile that made me weak in my knees. I stood up and got dressed in my still wet clothes, knowing we had to go soon as it was getting dark. "Are we going to talk about what happened in the river?" I sat back next to her, now fully dressed, and saw she was suddenly serious, all teasing and playfulness gone from her face. I looked to her and her dripping hair, then back to her hand laying on the log.

"I'm sorry, Eretria. I really do like you, but I was hired to protect you, and I can't protect you if I'm distracted by you and how pretty you are. I really want to but I can't-" I was cut off though, when her hand reached my cheek and she slowly started leaning towards me, my eyes closing as her lips gently met mine, only parting when we needed to breath.

Our foreheads were touching again, like in the river an hour ago. "So you think I'm pretty?" She asked me as I went in for another kiss, smiling into it at the end. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I'll think you're beautiful, Eretria. Whenever I'm training, I think of you watching me and it makes me fight harder. For you, I'd do anything." We separated and somehow our hands found each other.

"Anything?" She asked with an evil grin.

"Within reason, of course."

"Well," she took my hand and put it on her heart,"would you be willing to give us a try?" I was still unsure whether I could or not. Would it be wrong to try and be together?

"Eretria, I don't know. If something ever happened to you, I would never forgive myself. I would blame-" I went silent. I could've swore I heard something in the bushes behind her. Not thinking twice, I turned around to where Helios saddle was and grabbed my sword, letting go of Eretria's hand. She gave me a confused look before I grabbed her hand again and pulled her behind me, suddenly being very protective.

As I approached the bushes, I knew something was wrong as soon as I saw it. The tip of an arrow, sticking out of the bush aiming directly at me. Acting on instinct, I turned around and tackled Eretria to the ground just as the arrow left the string, embedding itself in the log we were sitting on earlier.

When we crashed to the ground, me on top, I tried not to hurt her as I pushed myself off Eretria and turned to face my attacker, now out of the bushes. He wore rugged old clothes, clearly something belonging to a bandit, had a full grown dirty beard and was twice my size.

The bandit roared a battle cry as he charged at me, now on my feet I easily blocked his first strike and his follow up before I threw an attack of my own. My sword struck home as a huge gash was drawn upon his chest, now falling to the ground. He was obviously not a very good fighter to be put down that easy, even by me.

I didn't dwell on the dying bandit in front of us as we heard the yips of other bandits coming from every direction.

"Eretria take Helios and ride to Arkadia, don't stop for anything." I looked back to see her still on the ground. Shit. She must've hit her head on the way down, now being out cold.

I kneeled next to her and sheathed my sword. I had to protect her at all cost, not just because it was my duty, but if anything happened to her I would never forgive myself. Picking her up, being surprisingly not as easy as I thought with her being all muscle like me, I carried her over to Helios and threw her on top.

"Home, Helios, home!" I shouted at my horse, knowing he knows where to go, as he trotted off carefully as not to lose his cargo. I watched Eretria bounce slightly on the trotting horse, faring her goodbye silently, before I turned my attention back to the bandits now in front of me. There were seven of them, one of me. Knowing I wasn't going to win this battle no matter how good of a fighter I am, I turned around and took off in a dead sprint towards Arkadia.

Having the home field advantage, I turned left to where I know the woods got thick. Everything was a blur as I ran for my life, hearing the yips and cheers of excitement of a hunt behind me. Jumping over a freshly fallen tree, as the leaves were still on it, I dove head first into the branches of leaves. In the tree I didn't move an inch, even though there was an enormous stick in my back and my temple was bleeding from the dive.

They wouldn't leave all night. I could hear the cheers and yips of the hunt still, though I did manage to crawl to the ground and had very good shelter from the fresh rain that started down. It was pitch dark out and I could see and count seven torches struggling to stay alight with the pounding rain.

I don't know why no one has sent reinforcements to help me, but I decided enough was enough as I army crawled through the mud and wet tree. The sound of the rain covered the noise I was making as the darkness of the night worked with it to cover the sight of me.

Hidden behind a large oak tree, I drew my dagger and crept upon one of the bandits that separated from the rest. It wasn't even a fair fight as I put my small knife through the soft skin of his throat, killing him quickly.

I moved to the next closest one and did the same, hiding both their bodies. Two down, five to go.

Usually I would consider running, not bothering to kill a few simple bandits, but if they came this close to Arkadia it was no coincidence they attacked Eretria and I. They had to have been hired to come over here. Thinning them out and taking a lone survivor for questioning was the logical thing to do. Even if there was a good chance of me dying or getting hurt again.

The next one I snuck up on was near the tree I was hiding in earlier, poking around. Just like the other two I ended his life quickly. I wasn't as lucky as I was hoping though, as the last four bandits heard me step on a large branch and snap it in half. They immediately came over to investigate the strange noise even though it could've been one of their friends.

I abandoned the fresh body and went behind a tree, climbing up it and preparing myself for the ambush I was about to launch. The rain now soaked me down to the bone and the branches were slippery as I climbed, but I managed to get up high enough to jump down and avoid getting hurt. Hopefully.

When I was in position, I took the time to calm myself and take a few breaths. The only one carrying a torch that was somehow still lit, I decided was the one I would take back to Arkadia, noticing for the first time he wasn't a warrior at all. Instead he only held a torch and carried a backpack, no weapons. He couldn't be older than sixteen.

I took one last calming breath as they discovered their friends body and thought of Eretria. I thought of the kiss we shared, why I was fighting in the first place. This gave me the adrenaline boost I needed as I launched myself down at the remaining four.

In the air I was deadly silent as I fell upon the biggest of the remaining warriors and sunk my hunting knife through his heart, no chance of survival in his short future. The last three, technically two not counting the unarmed kid, charged at me. Blocking swords and swiping at feet I managed to take out the first one.

Searing hot pain ripped through my eye socket where a large rock the size of my fist bounced off.

"Elliot run!" The bandit shouted to the kid whom hit me with a rock. He took off towards the river where Eretria and I were earlier, getting away.

Black spots danced around my vision every time my heart beat as I tried to focus on the battle at hand. Swords clashing, thunder booming and lightning striking we fought. Every time our swords met my energy drained more and more. It wasn't until I landed a lucky blow to his chest did he fall, not dead but dying. I wobbled a bit from exhaustion as he took a final stand, raising his sword. The blackness was consuming me and I couldn't keep my eyes opened or focused, even if it was to save my life.

The bandit standing now, he swung his sword, me blocking it with the last of my energy but I couldn't keep my balance as I fell. My sword was a few feet away as I gasped for air laying on my back facing the sky. I couldn't tell if it was the sky or black spots, but the last thing I remember was trying to get air but instead getting water from the heavy rain before the darkness consuming me.


	5. Recovery

Bellamy's POV

I could see the clouds looming above just knowing it was going to rain. I knew Octavia was leaving to go to Trishana or the glowing forest people, as the Arkadians called them. That's how I found myself on guard duty tonight. I had to work shifts all day so I could take tomorrow off and go with Aden's small group, with it only being a peace treaty having to be signed. The day itself began normal, Monty and I training recruits for the guard then I got to put my bum in the chair I was currently sitting in on duty.

Hours had passed with nothing happening. No sign of the Commanders sister or Octavia. They should be together and Octavia herself told me how much she likes Eretria, but I knew she wouldn't have stayed this long out in the woods with the girl. Especially since she also told me how mush she loves working with Aden and protecting Eretria. Also it was bound to rain sometime in the near future and they should've been back by now.

When I saw Aden walking through the courtyard I took my chance and climbed down the ladder of the watch tower I was stationed in before chasing after him.

"Aden, hey." He turned around along with his cousin, Roman I think his name was. Roman was a mysterious figure but I could tell he was one not to be messed around with either. "Have you seen either of our sister's?" I asked him, trying not to let my worry show too much.

"No. That's why Roman and I are heading out to the lake they're always at. Something's off, and I can tell it's not the thing those two have going on. We were actually looking for you to ask if you wish to come, but we're leaving right now. If Eretria is in trouble, I'm not going to be sitting in here." I nodded my head and quickly caught Monty to ask him to take over for me in the watchtower. I knew I would owe him big time later for missing his date with Harper, but if Octavia was in trouble I wasn't going to be sitting inside Arkadia either.

"Do you think there is something wrong, Aden?" I asked trying to get a clue to as why he would think something was wrong.

"I hope not but I overheard an Arkadian traveler saying he got reports of bandits in the area and delayed his trip because of it. I just want to find them so that way I can personally escort them back behind these walls."

We were heading towards the stables when we heard shouting at the gates and that's when Aden and I both saw it. Two Arkadian guards were each holding something that gave me a clue to as why Eretria and Octavia weren't here. One of the guards was carrying a girl. An unconscious girl, by the looks of it. I couldn't tell if it was Eretria or Octavia right away but I was guessing the former because she was unarmed, and Octavia didn't even sleep unarmed.

All three of us boys were at the guards sides immediately with Roman taking the unconscious Eretria in his arms, confirming my suspicions. I could see a faint trace of a bruise on her left temple where a trail of blood led to. Switching my focus, I looked behind the horse who I now recognize as Octavia's horse Helios, expecting to see my little sister running up to me. My heart sunk as I watched the guards close the gates.

"What happened," Aden frantically asked the guard.

The guard shook his head before replying,"We saw a horse with a rider who clearly looked distressed," he gestured to Eretria as we all started walking towards the infirmary,"so we sent a rider out to receive them. When I got there she was already unconscious."

"Did you see anyone else?" I asked.

"Nope. Just the girl and the horse." The guard shrugged before heading back to the courtyard, most likely to resume his post. Roman carried Eretria bridal style all the way to the infirmary where most of the time Abbey was. No such luck this time as it was completely empty.

"Where is your healer?" Aden asked me with worry and a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"She should be in a meeting at the main hall," I just remembered. I turned to go get her before Roman stopped me his hands now empty without Eretria in them.

"I will get the doctor, get whatever you think may be necessary to help her," he pointed to the now peaceful looking Eretria on the closest gurney in the doorway. Though I was concerned for Eretria, she was still breathing and safe for the time being. I was really worried about Octavia and if she was even alive. Anyone could tell that she would easily give her life for Eretria, like she might've done tonight. I turned to Aden.

"I need to go find Octavia and see what happened. I don't have any medical knowledge, I would just be in the way here. I'll tell you whatever I find," and with that, I turned and started to walk away only to be stopped by Aden.

"I'm going with you," my puzzled look must've given away my confusion because he quickly added,"I'm going to help find whomever attacked my sister. Well, our sisters, and I will see them tortured to their crimes." Not really having an argument, I just nodded my head and grabbed a gun before he joined me in the rover. I thought he might've taken a horse but it was clearly dark out now and the rain was really coming down, so I guess he is smart to ride with me.

I pulled the rover out and turned the headlights on before signaling to the guards to open the gate. As we got going, I realized I had no clue to where I was going. I knew of a few small rivers Octavia usually went to but I don't know which one specifically.

"Take a right up here and follow the trail. We will have to get out soon because the trail will lead to a dead end in, which we will have to get out and walk due to the sylvan forest." I followed his directions and he was right, because not a minute later we stopped and got out into the booming thunder and pelting rain. This was a bad storm.

With Octavia out here somewhere.

I grabbed an emergency lantern and handed it to Aden, taking the flashlight for myself. Holding up my pistol and him his sword, we made out way towards the sound of water as best we could in this storm. It wasn't long after that we came upon a small and dead fire with a saddle and blankets next to it.

My long curls were now soaked and falling in my eyes but that wasn't my main concern right now. I had to find Octavia. I turned to see Aden crouching on the ground, inspecting something.

It didn't take a genius with good eyesight to see the many sets of footsteps leading back towards Arkadia in the now thick mud.

"Octavia must've gotten Eretria out of here as soon as possibale. My guess," Aden stood up again, "is that somehow that I don't know, Eretria was knocked out. I know Octavia's horse is trained to backtrack it's steps if given the right instructions so she got Eretria away from the danger and ran that way, forcing whomever attacked them to follow." He pointed towards where the footprints led before something in the moonlight caught my eye.

"Aden look," I ran over to a dead body laying near some bushes, careful not to let my guard down. "These are bandit clothes are they not?"

"They-" he stopped talking suddenly, and focused on something behind my back. Turning around to see what he was staring at, I heard it more than saw it through all this rain. Someone was running towards us.

Making sure my safety was off Aden and I made our way towards the noise. Then we both saw it. There, running for his life was a boy. He couldn't be very old and was unarmed, carrying only a backpack and a torch dressed just like the dead corpse next to us.

He saw us with our bright lights as well. It didn't take him very long to change his course and run in the opposite direction.

Aden took off and I followed right behind him. My desperation was running high now. I just needed to find Octavia, see her for myself. I gave it a thought while chasing after the boy to change direction and go to the spot I could only guess he was running from.

Running up a small hill, I slipped with all the mud pushing me back down. It's like it was trying to keep me away from finding Octavia. Digging my hands into the mud, just trying to get to the top, I finally did.

Panting and drenched with rain, I put my gun and flashlight up and made my way towards the sound of swords clashing. The thunder was booming and my heartbeat slowed down, almost like time did for me.

I had to remind myself to relax my trigger finger so I didn't accidentally fire off a shot. Up ahead I could see two people next to a fallen tree, one of them about to stab the other.

I didn't think twice as I pulled the trigger and killed the man about to hurt Octavia. I could see the blood splatter and mix into the air with rain, disappearing. The man fell to the ground, dead.

"Octavia?" I called her name hoping she would look up and see me. She didn't move.

Thinking the worst, I lowered my gun and dropped to her side, not caring about the mud surely staining my clothes. Gently I lay her head in my lap and put my ear to her chest, feeling a heartbeat rather than hearing. On closer inspection I could see a gash on her forehead and her head was swollen. Surrounding her left eye was an already forming nasty bruise.

Gently lifting her up and holstering my pistol I made my way towards the rover. When I was sure she was okay laying in the rover, I made my way to where I last saw Aden.

As much as I didn't want to leave Octavia, I had to make sure Aden was ok too. It didn't take me long to find them due to the light coming through the trees. I don't know how kids torch survived this rain but I could clearly see both lights as I made my way towards Aden carrying the unconscious boy, giving him a hand.

"Did he tell you anything?" I asked him.

"No. He refused to come peacefully, even put up a good fight, but I had to knock him out. We will take him to Arkadia for questioning. Did you find Octavia?"

"Yea. She was unconscious but alive. The sooner we get back to Arkadia, the sooner we can both check on our sisters." We threw the boy in the back of the rover next to Octavia and made our way home.

Waiting outside the infirmary with Aden, we both waited for news on our sisters. I took the time to clean up into some dry clothes and put my gun back. Aden did the same as he was in all black grounder clothes.

Just when I thought I was falling asleep in the chair outside the infirmary, Abbey and Clarke came out. We all stood next to the door as Abbey explained us their injuries.

"Eretria will be fine. She suffered a small concussion from hitting her head on something hard and is awake now. She's sitting with Octavia." Abbey looked to me and smiled. "Both your sisters will be fine. Octavia did require some stiches on her forehead and her eye is fine, she just has an ugly bruise and split lip. She's still sleeping, my guess is due to exhaustion. You boys can go see them if you want."

Thanking Abbey I stepped around her and entered the room, Aden behind me. When we entered the room I could see Eretria sitting next to Octavia, who was sound asleep and tucked into the bed. Both of the girls were changed into sweatpants and a tank top.

"Eretria," Aden called, startling the girl. "How do you feel?" He kneeled next to his sister as I made my way to mine.

"I'm fine. Just a bump on my head." She touched her head where sure enough, there was a bruise already formed on her left temple. "Octavia got the worse of it." We could tell she was obviously upset about Octavia protecting her and Eretria not being able to do the same.

I sat down in a chair across from her as Aden pulled up a chair next to his sister and we sat in silence. Aden reached over to Eretria's hairline and pulled it back, revealing a swollen head with a bruise.

"We caught a boy that was in the group that attacked you Eretria. Interogations will start tomorrow at first light."

"What about the peace signing in the glowing forest tomorrow? Surely we can't miss that. Trishana people are expecting us and we've had this planned for months," she argued with her hands gesturing wildly.

"We can postpone it for a small time. Besides," Aden took a deep breath,"we don't know who was behind the attack. For all we know it could be Trishanakru."

"And what reason do they have for trying to throw away peace negotiations?" She challenged him.

"Eretria, think about Octavia. Would you rather have some stranger up for protecting you tomorrow? I know I can't otherwise I would. I won't allow some stranger to protect you either, I trust only Octavia. So unless she wakes up and can suddenly protect you tomorrow, we are not going."

Eretria let out a long sigh, obviously knowing he was right.

"Well," a voice suddenly spoke up and we all looked to her,"It's a good thing I'm up for the task," she said, struggling to sit up.

My heart jumped with joy at seeing Octavia up.

"Hey O, how ya feeling?" I asked her.

"Like I just killed six people," I didn't laugh. This was the second time in three months that she could've easily died.

"Well I am proud of you, Octavia. You have truly proven yourself to me that not only would you do anything to protect Eretria, but you did your very best to bring in her attackers for questioning as well." Aden stood up and turned to leave."I guess interogations can wait for a little bit. Tomorrow we ride to the glowing forest to continue peace. I'm glad you're ok, Octavia. I must get going though, Roman and your Chancellor are waiting for me." He turned and left.

"I should get going as well, it's late and I should pack for tomorrow," Eretria stood to leave before Octavia grabbed her hand.

"Please stay," she asked. I could see Eretria consider it before sitting back down, nodding her head.

"Well Octavia, I best go pack for both of us. So I'll see you tomorrow little sis." I left the room and made my ways to Octavia's to pack then get some sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be hell.

Octavia' POV

When Bellamy left the room, thankfully giving Eretria and I some privacy, I turned to the beautiful women next to me.

"Hey, are you ok?" I reached for her hand and locked fingers with her. I was glad she chose to sit on my left because my right hand was bruised from punching and fighting.

"Am I ok? Octavia are you ok?" She asked through a slightly teary laugh, squeezing me hand tighter.

"I will be. I'm just glad you're ok. If anything happened to you I would never forgive myself...that's why I couldn't go with you when we were escaping. I had to send you to safety while leading them away so that-" I was cut off by her lips on mine for the second time tonight, the sweet taste shutting me up.

She slowly stood up from her chair and put an arm on either side of me, trapping me. I didn't care though. My hand made its way up to her cheek and I leaned forward into the kiss, deepening it as my free hand grabbed her lower back, pulling her closer to me.

Eretria, not wanting our lips to part for even a second, climbed onto the bed and now layed next to me. We continued to kiss each other until I found her hands tangling into my hair, bodies flushed together.

"Ow!" I unvoluntaringly squeeked out when she touched my stitches.

"Oh my god, sorry!" Eretria sat up and lay next to me.

"It's ok, the stitches are still sore a bit."

"Well I best be going," she got up to leave when I grabbed her soft hands.

"Stay with me?" Wordlessly Eretria climbed next to me in the bed and curled up next to the my chest.

That's how we woke up early in the morning. When my eyes opened they were met with the beautiful green eyes of Eretria's. I felt her hand drawing small patterns on my arm as I leaned in for a good morning kiss.

"We have to get up and prepare for the day," I told her, sitting up to do just that.

"Hey!" Eretria shrieked and started giggling as I stole the blankets and went to grab my extra layer of clothes.

"Where are you going," her hair lapped over my shoulder as she rested her chin on it.

"We have to get ready for today Eretria. I need to sharpen my sword and knives and make sure my arrowheads are screwed in tightly. Then I have to feed our horses and prepare a small group of Aden's men to come. I want to run over procedures with them to be ready for any situation," I took a breath at the end, having finally finished what I had to go do.

Eretrias smile turned into a frown. Oh dear lord, she was pouting. I turned around and grabbed both her hands before leaning into one more kiss and leaving.

"Don't forget to train an army while your at it!" She called to me from down the hall.

"Don't worry, that's on my bucket list for tomorrow!" I replied, turning a corner. I mentally prepared myself for the day because there was no way I was at my fullest physically, so I would be relying more on my archery skills for awhile.

Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
